


It's just stress

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie





	It's just stress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252395) by [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/pseuds/nadayoghurt). 



Felipe had been in a funny mood all afternoon and Rob knew he was going to have to deal with it at some point but he was putting it off for as long as possible. He watched the driver grumpily march around the garage as another day of rain put off testing again.

Hoping to cheer him up, one of the mechanics knocked the brim of Felipe’s cap up so the hat fell off his head. It did not work, and the unfortunate mechanic was left a little scared by the glare Felipe gave him before he stuffed the hat back on top of his head and stormed out of the garage.

Muttering something about it being one of those days, Rob followed him.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Felipe grumbled, not turning to face Rob, but his pace slowed so Rob could walk alongside him.

“Nothing?” Rob asked. “Well, you’re not really acting like the sunshine today, mate. What’s the matter?”

“Is nothing,” Felipe said. “Just stressed.”

“Stressed?” Rob asked. “About what?”

“Why are you asking all of these questions?” Felipe snapped, hurrying up before Rob dragged him to a halt.

“You’re gonna have to talk to someone, might as well be me,” Rob said. “Come on, what are you stressed about?”

It was a stressful year. New team. New relationship. But it was no more stressful than last year. Or the year before that. Unless Rob was missing something.

Felipe mumbled something Rob couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“Is ok for you,” Felipe snapped. “You have your goofy hair that everybody says is funny. Just _look_.” Felipe stood on his toes, grabbing a handful of Rob’s hair and pulling the taller man down. “Is ok for you.”

“Is this about my hair?” Rob asked, confused. “You’re stressed because of my hair. And who says it looks funny.”

“Is not about _your_ hair,” Felipe said, letting go of Rob and stepping away. He spun around, apparently trying to find some way of explaining, but he couldn’t and turned back to Rob. “Is about _my_ hair.”

“Ooooh,” Rob said with sudden understanding. “Is this because you’re going bald?”

“Am not going bald. Is just thinning. Because I am stressed.”

Rob said nothing, trying not to laugh at the anger on his driver’s face. The smile on his face couldn’t be helped and only made Felipe worse.

“Is not fair.”

“If you’re bald because you’re stressed then explain this,” Rob said, pointing to the mop on top of his own head.

Felipe just glared at him. “Is not fair,” he said again.

Rob sighed and opened his arms to welcome Felipe into them. The glare still in place, Felipe grumpily put himself in Rob’s embrace. Rob took his cap off, leaning down to press a kiss to Felipe’s temple.

“I love you, sunshine. Bald or not.”

“ _Am not bald.”_


End file.
